Bye-Bye Lullaby
Bye-Bye Lullaby is an insert song from Symphogear G TV Series and sung by Ayahi Takagaki. Lyrics |-|Romanji= Aisatsu muyō no gatoringu gomibako iki e no desupāryī One , Two , Three mezawari da dotama ni kazaana hoshii nara kichin to narabina Adios One , Two , Three kieusero Gekitetsu ni kometa omoi atta ke kizuna no tame gala janē serifu demo waruku nē ‘i.i. ko. wa. nenne shi te i na !!! Hyaha ! Go to hell !! sā sūpā zange taimu jigoku no soko de ensama ni dogeza shi te koi Hyaha ! Go to hell !! mō kōkai wa shi nai mamoru beki basho ga deki ta kara mō nige nai ! bohyō nya nani o soere ba ii ? gankubi soroe te inferuno One , Two , Three inottero anta no kami wa bakansu chū namuamidabutsu mo It's sold out One , Two , Three hizamazuke kashikari wa ībun ga ii jakkan moraisugi na Luck tsuri o kaeshi tai dakara ikasero ‘i.i. ko. wa. nenne shi te i na !!! Hyaha ! Go to hell !! sā sūpā dangan taimu shōen ga kaoru yakkyō rein sākasu o odore Hyaha ! Go to hell !! kono osowatta ai jū ni kome ta nara shinkokyū tokihanate ! uso shū e chīpu na kotoba sonna saigo wa ya da kara torigā hiku kashi wa sō ’sayonara’ da 'na.mi.da.o.būtsu hanase My song…' Hyaha ! Go to hell !! sā sūpā zange taimu jigoku no soko de sama ni dogeza shi te koi Hyaha ! Go to hell !! egao ga wakatta mamoru beki basho ni nukumori o nukumori o ! |-|Kanji= 挨拶無用のガトリング ゴミ箱行きへのデスパーリィー One, Two, Three 目障りだ ドタマに風穴欲しいなら キチンと並びなAdios One, Two, Three 消え失せろ 撃鉄に込めた想い あったけぇ絆の為 ガラじゃねえ台詞 でも悪くねぇ 「イ・イ・子・は・ネンネしていなッ!!」 Hyaha! Go to hell!! さぁスーパー懺悔タイム 地獄の底で閻魔様に 土下座して来い Hyaha! Go to hell!! もう後悔はしない 守るべき場所が出来たから… もう逃げない! 墓標にゃ何を添えればいい? 雁首揃えてインフェルノ One, Two, Three 祈ってろ アンタの神はバカンス中 南無阿弥陀仏もIt’s sold out One, Two, Three 跪け 貸し借りはイーブンがいい 若干貰い過ぎなLuck 釣りを返したい だから行かせろ 「イ・イ・子・は・ネンネしていなッ!!」 Hyaha! Go to hell!! さぁスーパー弾丸タイム 硝煙が香る薬莢レイン サーカスを踊れ Hyaha! Go to hell!! この教わった愛 銃に込めたなら深呼吸… 解き放て! 嘘臭えチープな言葉 そんな最後はヤだから トリガー引く歌詞は そう「サヨナラ」だ 「ナ・ミ・ダ・を・ぶっ放せMy song…」 Hyaha! Go to hell!! さぁスーパー懺悔タイム 地獄の底で閻魔様に 土下座して来い Hyaha! Go to hell!! 笑顔がわかった 守るべき場所に温もりを… 温もりを! |-|English= Don’t waste your greeting on my Gatling gun My Death Party’ll send you to the trash One, Two, Three You’re such an eyesore If you want a bullet hole in your head One straight-lined shot and Adios One, Two, Three Get outta my sight Pull the hammer of a gun loaded with my feelings For the sake of all the bonds I have Conversation isn’t necessary But that’s despicable, huh? “Good kids should’ve gone to sleep!” Ha Ha! Go to Hell!! Now it’s super repentance time Come kneel down to the devil in the bottom of Hell Ha Ha! Go to Hell!! Still I don’t regret anything I have the power to protect the place I have to so I won’t run anymore! Will something good be printed on your tombstone? Sit patiently through the inferno One, Two, Three Say your prayers Your god’s on vacation Pray all you want for mercy but it’s sold out One, Two, Three Kneel down Evenly borrowing and lending’s fine With a little too much luck You’ll fish wanting to pay it all back That’s why we’ll get going “Good kids should’ve gone to bed!!” Ha Ha! Go to Hell!! Now it’s super bullet time Dance in the circus of the rain of gunpowder smoke from spent cartridges Ha ha! Go to Hell!! This love I’ve learned of I’ll take a deep breath, load it into a gun, And fire! Speaking with the cheap perfume of lies That’s your last line so I pull the trigger with my lyrics Yep, it’s “farewell” “I’ll explode tears with my song…” Ha Ha! Go to Hell!! Now it’s super repentance time Come kneel down to the devil in the bottom of Hell Ha Ha! Go to Hell!! I’ve understood what it means to smile I have to protect the place where it’s so warm… Where it’s so warm! Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music